the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hallowteens
Hallowteens '''is an horror fighting game created by KingofFiction. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-18, Rated-M Gameplay Hallowteens will play in a 2D-Styled game and the control schemes will work like that off Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 as well as the same physics, you have your wall bounces, ground bounces, off the grounds and everything else but you can only play as one character, but it also borrows elements from Injustice and Mortal Kombat. Below the screen is the characters “Nightmare Fuel Gauge” which is a definition of a fighting games hyper meter to activate super moves, it somecall Terror Moves. Between having RPG-style Gear System but only this game series. Every character has three levels of super moves and the third one only do the most damaging but also taking inspiration from Mortal Kombat’s Fatal Blow moves, it was call Nightmare Fuel. In addition every character also has a finisher just like Mortal Kombat. So much gory moves as Night Terrors. All and all it will play like UMVSC3 but has that Mortal Kombat twist to it. Story In a British town called “Blackhollow” on Halloween Night at hate filled wizard by the name of “Solidus Wiseman” cursed all those wearing costumes by becoming the monster they dressed up as causing them to act out of their new monster instincts and attack all those who are either human or haven’t turned yet. Solidus trapped them all in this town with a spell which would only go away once he himself has been done in but only ONE monster can enter at a time and they all want a piece of him. The only way to solve this issue is a fight to the death! Characters Playable * Aleron Roche the Gargoyle * Andre Monóklino the Cyclops * Annabelle Warren the Doll * Bartholomew Krakowski the Golem * Bram Renfield the Vampire * Bud Buttons the Clown * Carol Hooper the Poltergeist * Corda Collodi the Puppet * Crooks Bonebreak the Hunchback * Dino Alligar the Lizard * Elphaba Witcher the Witch * Eric Spector the Phantom of the Opera * Hayden Townsend the Boogeyman * Hector Bones the Skeleton * Herbert Griffin the Invisible Man * Irving Headstrong the Headless Man * Jack Burns the Jack O'Lantern * Jacob Growley the Werewolf * Jerimiah Grimm the Grim Reaper * Johnathan Crow the Scarecrow * Malik O. Syrus the Mummy * Mary Foole the Jester * Matilda Scream the Banshee * Mordecai Freaks the Goblin * Morgan Lovestone the Succubus * Nero Aquato the Merman * Pluto Craven the Mutant * Robert Ferro the Robot * Shaun Romero the Zombie * Thomas Haunton the Ghost * Victor Stiches the Frankenstein Monster * Yuki Saeki the Yuki-Onna * Yumi Saeki the Jorogumo * Yuri Saeki the Onryo * Zako Arhap the Monstrosity Bosses * Daemon Inferna the Devil (Final Boss) * Solidus Wiseman the Wizard (Sub-Boss) Pre-Order * Samuel Townsend the Nightmare (Secret Boss) Update DLCs Stages Starter # Butcher Shop # Church Rooftop # Festival # Forest # Graveyard # Haunted House # Pumpkin Field # Slaughterhouse # Spider Cave # Swamp # Toy Store # Wizard Castle Modes * '''Arcade Mode – Go through each characters “story” in this arcade adventure! * Vs. Mode – Play with friend or CPU in a free for all match up! * Online Mode – '''Play with others online! * '''Training Mode – Train your skills! * 'Forge Tavern – '''This will take on the forge, an Gear System-style that will granted your reward to increasing the strength of your favourite character, also having Tree of Bloods where include skills and passives. * '''Shop '– You can buying some stuffs, including update characters, stages and more! * 'Extras '– Includes Concept Art, Music and including a “Monsterpedia” to let you know about the monsters of this world! * 'Options '– Adjust sound, controls, and others to your liking! Fun Fact It was one of the concepts i had as a kid. Kind off. It still involved people being turned into their costumes but instead of killing each other they are more like...superheroes that gather together as a group of "Hallowteens" a combination of "Halloween" and "Teen" because all the characters were teenagers and most are still are in the Dev Fighter. Despite how silly the name sounded: i kept it for this project to show how ideas from a young age can evolve into something greater. Category:Games